Magnet
by Emily Nekohime
Summary: Emily is saved from Gannon by Zelda but who will she love? Legend or Shiek? WORK IN PROGRESS!
1. Chapter 1

i woke up in a grey room where there was no windows but one door. i sat up, swishing my long gold red hair and wondering where I am. it was daylight outside shining in between the red velvet curtens that matched my ruby dress. i heard footsteps outside and gannon nocked gruffly at my door. I answered the door sacredly but it was ganon! he laughed, he had kidnaped me but i had forgotten.

"Why did you kidnap and drug me you bastard!" I barked flying at him

"FOOL!" and he punched me in the air and swished his cloak and left as I lay on the floor crumpled and crying where was link?

My name is Emily-hime Sankakkei and I was raised in kokiri… but I never fitted in, with my red hair and ethnic looks no one ever accepts me. I have pale white milky skin and dusky emerald eyes i met link three years ago in gordon city, but he doesn't know who I am… and he doesn't give a dam about me. I have red long hair that glows gold like fire and cannot be tamed. right now I am on the cold floor of a gerudo cell with my bruised cheek against the cold floor.

the people of kokiri all were worried about me and zelda - my friend from school- ran to tell link of my mysterius absess in school.

"she's' bee gone for days now and she's not at home"

link rubbed his chin effectively

"you should look for her brother!"

link nodded and closed his eyes.

PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!


	2. Chapter 2  Tsuki No Curse

**Chapter 2 - Tsuki No Curse**

I gazed des[perately of the window hoping link would find me.

Night fell and the castle I was kept in was all quiet. just then, there was shadowy figure at the window in my grey scell, and he hopped inside, walking slowly to my bed. I shivered under the velvet covers, hoping it was not a gerudo warrior woman coming to hurt me. it was another man, but he stopped quickly and said my name

"Emily…" he said gently "Emily..?"

I responded gently, gripping the covers "who are you and why are you here?"

"My name is sheik and now that I have discovered your location we can save you but only in time, there are many ways we can save you."

"What? just take me with you!"

and he disappeared in a cloud in a smoke. I sobbed hard and fell asleep.

the next day the birds where singing and the fiery land outside scared them away. my golden red hair glimmered in the sunlight and I prayed that sheik or link would dsave me. he was so misterious. suddenly gannon bust into the room and grabbed me in his venemous paws "NOW THAT YOU HAVE ATTRACTED LINK HERE, ALL TRIFORCE PIECES WILL BE MINE"

"I HATE YOU GANNON!" I spat at him in disgust, angrily glaring up at him through my dusky eyes, bright like fire zelda will never be defeated by you!"

"Priposterous he never will!"

zedla creeped through the castle grounds, being a silent as he culd. he moved like a cat, with a sword. he clibed the vines outside my window easily but when he climbed in i was gone! he asked na'vi where i was and she said to check the dungeon in the bottom of the castle. like slipped past the mobiles unknown even though he could easily have killed them easily. there I waited in silent patience for link. he bust in and I screamed "link!" he looked at me confusedly as if to say "how do you know my name". "We met in gordon city!" I responded

he stared blankly at me again

"Three years ago! I said

But the scream had aleyted the mobling and zelda zapped the goblins with his sword.

"what is your name" link looked at me without saying anything

"Emily"

"weird name"

"Yeah well so is a Zelda."

"Well that's not my forst name, my first name is Legend" Said Zelda

we escaped.


	3. Chapter 3

_**chapter 5 broken**_

we returned to kokiri and everyone cheered and shirk was there all sad and so was zeldaI asked sheikh what was wrong

"sheik what's wrong? I'm safe now"

"I couldn't save you." and he turnedd away all sad

"No shirk it's okay!"

"NO ITS NOT"

and I went to hug him but he ran away slinkily to his room and locked the door.

"That shirk. He's so dramatic. Typical sheikah."

Zelda incepted "Ah my brother saved you!"

"Yes he did if it was not for legend I would be still in Ganon's evil clutches."

suddenly, and without precipitation, a shiek's shriek filled kokiro village. he bust forth from his den and ran to me and zelda screaming in a high pitched squeal "THE TRIFORCE OF WISDOM! IT'S MISSING!"

Me an dZelda stared in amazement and then cried a little.

"WH-What does this mean!" I ask in a husky sultry voice. Sheik walks over and places his hand by my neck. "It means Ganon used Link's abscess from kokiro as a distraction to the triforce of wisdom."

"So Ganon has both pieces? This is so intense…"

We all gazed forlongly at the floor.

Legend comes over and "I heard what you have said. And I will take back the wisdom."

"But what is Ganon? It is power?" Shiek remakred.

"Yes, now he is wisdom and power." Zelda said sadly.

Like ran out of kokiri branding his sword. I bite my nails surusly and Zelda asked me where I got my dress from and i told her that fairies in gordon city made it for me (AN: but it looks like this . dress but in red velvet) my gut feeling made me run after legend,but he had border epona and was now far ahead of me and i was running in hyrulefeild and all alone in my_ stupid _red dress. i star_ted to_ cry but i was confronted by a bigbird (not the one from sesemestreet) and he wouldn't stop talking and then he made me a new dress that I _could run _in because it was short and frisky. then Shiek came and destoyed the bigbird saving me and I was saved and then shiek lifte_d me up_ in his arms but my dress was so shirt and slipped above my hips and I _blushed_ but shirk did not look because he is a gentlemen and he ran me to the castle to me legend. and bigbird was broken in the feld.

_TO BE CONTINUED_

(AN: Okay guys, hi! this took me SO long to write so hope it's god! I red it over and over and over and I think all mistakes from before are now better. All the I are Capital now. Also included link to make more realistic! plez review!)

_**(PREVIEW FOR chapter six….**_

_**the castle market was smellingg of herbs and spices and like and sheek didn't like each other, but both liked me, and my new dress. it was so nice ad sunny but the triforce was still gone and gannon was till out there and link knew it was time to stop him but shirk knew that he wanted to stop it also too.)**_


	4. Chapter 4 Third Peice Of The Triforce!

_**chapter six…**_

Me and Sheek arrived at thmearket. looking for legend. hyrule castle was big, really big infact it was voluminous!

"show sheek its volumes isn't it!"

sheek shrugged and strutted off down a small street.

he clearly didn't like the castle much. i followed him an say "its really beautiful too isn't it" i flicked my red hair and it caught the morning light like fire.

"its not as beautiful as you emily" said sheek turning away and blushing. even though he was wearing a mask i knew he was blushing because i was a kokiro. i put my hand on his holder i was going to tell him he didn't need to be embalmest but Link (legend) came round the cormer.

he looked worried. Zedla was with him.

"how id yu get here zelda?" i said "we left you at kokiri!" i said

"i repatriated a horse because it was so important" said zelda

"i think we whould all spilt up" said shelk

"no we should travel yonder" said zedla

"well excuse me princess!" legend said funnily "but we should all go this way!" he pointed to the castle"

"why" said emily.

"because thats where it is"

we all went to the castle who went to beat the running man in a race.

_suddenly skeletons burst out of their coffins while we were in the grave yard._

_"gannon!" shouted sheik. _

_zedla drew her boomerang and i took out my sword, it was all black and like a samurai sword with red stars painted on blade. i chopped the head off one and then another. but too manyzelda was grabbed and captured by them. sheik played his harp and shot the skeletons just as thy were overpowering me. "thanks i said" _

_"thats okay emily" then we both ravaged the skeletons and saved zelda. _

we opened the palace doors and went inside.

we hear the door go and turn around. its legend! he looks really tired…Whats wrong!" i say.

"i just beat the running man" says legend. "and i got this!" and he shows us a magic bag with japanese writing on it and fire.

"what is it?" i say and flick my hair out of my dusky eyes.

"its magic bag!" says link as he sheaths his long and shiny sword with it and shield and everything.

"wow"

"its not that cool" says sheik sultrily.

"No time to argue" says zelda.

the king walked out of his room and down the royal stairs to us.

"princess zelda! and legend! your both goodness ight!"

"of course we are father" said zelda

"but the triforce is stolen" said link looking detrimented.

"stolen! by who?" says king

"GANNON!" we all shout together exempt sheek who didn't shout.

"Gannon! goodness, so now he has both pieces!"

"we know" said zelda…"what now?"

"all is not lost children…." said the king in a mystic voice "there is a thirp peace"

"a third piece" i say!

….continued

**(AN: Hello! I updated again, quickly this time lol! i used theasuraus and tried to use longer words as i am reading twilight at the moment. it's so sexy lol I'm quite inspired. ^_^ PLEASE REVIEW! I wont to get better.)**


	5. Chapter 5 bleeditout

we all went to in the town. and got drunk lol.

legend and selda where not talking because 'excuse me princess' to her and she was sad.

me AND SHEIK AND ZELDA ALL SAT THE BAR. sheik slowly sipped a sangria, it looked all like blood (ilk he was a vampire lol} the barman was a garodo and served us even though we were too young. "whats happening" i said to him. "there is a party at the castle but its a secret." "how do you know?" "the king said" "Well he didn't tell us!" "i know! thats really rude cos your his daugtre" yeah"

zedla looked sad but i convinced her to go to the party. "we should get legend" "no"said zedla. "he's a douche" "but he's your brother" "yeah I'm your brother prices! you can't leave me out, besides its a royal party so i have to be their" we all got up and walked with our drinks, i had drunk so much but was still okay just a drunk. sheik came too. the gete to the palace was all gold and beautiful. with twirling metal and the triforce symbol, and i thought if theirs three pieces…how many are there? Sheik interrupted me by saying that my heir was golden like the gates and sparking and silver too. and I said that it probably true. and he said I also beautiful emily. I blushed but he dint not noticed because I am so pale.

I wanted to drink her blood so badly but I cowldn't do it. I saw all the redness around her face and I wanted to drink her blood. thought sheik."

Emily looked at me all weird and asked if I was okay. I know that I passed out, but I woke up in castle room alone with servant. I want downstairs and party was happening, with fire and lights. legend was dancing with emily and zedla was drunkenly courting a guard.

sheik walked into the hall and I wanted to run and say hi but legend grabbed my wrist and pulled me back into a hug and king said "link my boy! you look sweeeell together'

"thanks your heiress!"

then legend tried to kiss me and I yelled and tried to pull away but his claws dug into my back all hard and I cried then sheek slapped him all sultanly and pulled me away and I said "tank you sheek" and he said "it okay"

legend went all hairy and ran away and me and sheek danced alot by the fire with the partypeaople wth zedlar and the king said me after that link is becimg the twilit princess.

i woke up ran away. far from the castle and pate, it was true way shek said…i was a weirdo. and all because gannon made legen_d the t_wilit princess. "curses" said me (legend) and i ran off into the woods to be more alone. to look for the cure. but i wouldn't find it.

as far as legend ran he was _never _alone until he came to fary fountain and saw his dog reflection, with big teeth and like a werewolf but he realised "i am a werewolf!1} and then i looked up from the pool an sawl minda! and she sat on my back which was all weirdly, i wasn't alone anymore…but iw as always alone.

bcd at the castle-:-)

_i dance with sheik till my feet hurt from my irreglar choice heels with bananas all on them. and we panted headily until we passed out but woke _up in different rooms and seik had no idea were i was but i had no idea were he was too i woke up in a room with no windows but one door and gannon burst in but he was actually in bed with me all creepily and pulled my hair so hard that I woke up all of a suddenly and sheik was all like "Emily are you okay!" and I said "yes."

**(an:: Okay u guys omg cliff-hanger lol! spell check really helped me for this one, and I leaned some new words too. it never gets the names like seik though oh well :(! I am playing teh twilit princess on wii and it awesome. I never new legend was a werewolf (I name him legend in game too xD) and I thought it would ne relly cool if sheik was vampire for a while, or flet like one sometims, because stephanie meyr is the best and really inspired me here. next chapter soon, and is special and must-read because of awesum twist where the mistery is does zelda die and its impose to know! **_**PLEASE REVIEW!)**_


End file.
